This invention relates to novel nitroimidazole derivatives and to processes for the preparation thereof.
It is known from the literature (C. Cosar, "Arzneimittelforschung" 16, 23 (1966); French Pat. No. 1,212,028) that metronidazole [5-nitro-2-methyl-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-imidazole] is effective against Trichomonas vaginalis.
The novel nitroimidazoles of this invention exhibit substantially greater antimicrobial effectiveness, especially against protozoa, such as Trichomonas vaginalis and Entamoeba histolytica.